The purpose of these studies is to characterize the role of insulin, glucagon, growth hormone, cortisol, epinephrine, and glucose in the regulation of lipolysis in normal subjects and patients with diabetes. In addition, the effect of improved glycemic control on the lipolytic response to these regulators is investigated.